O despertar dos caminhantes
by CamyMJ
Summary: O frio se alastrava do Norte ao Sul, cobrindo os campos floridos com neve; a Morte começou a avançar para o Trono de Ferro. Quando ele abriu os olhos, sabia que o Inverno já havia chegado.


**Rating:** T

 **Par:** —

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens que As crônicas de Gelo e Fogo não me pertencem, são totalmente do George Martin.

 **Notas:** Olá, galerinha linda! Esta fanfic é de 2013 e eu a escrevi logo depois de terminar a leitura do último livro. Ou seja, não sabia absolutamente nada a respeito do seriado (que eu acho que nem existia ainda). Eu gosto desta história porque é minha primeira fanfic "séria". Espero que apreciem também!

Betada pela IronBorn (Nyah! Fanfiction).

Obs: Eu adorava frases curtas, socorro!

 **O despertar dos Caminhantes**

 **Capítulo Único**

Quando ele abriu os olhos, o inverno já havia chegado.

Não poderia, jamais, explicar como sabia disso. Estando na Muralha, sempre havia neve para todos os lados. Ainda assim, ele sabia.

Ficou imóvel por alguns instantes antes de se sentar. Olhou ao redor. Estavam todos mortos. Menos o lobo. Silencioso, Fantasma levantou a cabeça. Os olhos vermelhos fitaram os azuis do Outro. Aproximou-se deste, deitando-se ao seu lado. O pelo, agora vermelho, era a única explicação necessária para toda a carnificina sobre a neve branca.

O Outro não precisou esperar muito. Aos poucos, todos os mortos começaram a abrir os olhos. Milhares de olhos azuis como o céu de verão. Milhares de corpos pálidos como a própria neve se levantaram e olharam para aquele que tinha o lobo aos seus pés. Levantou-se também. Havia sido eleito o líder sem que nenhuma palavra fosse proferida.

Começou a caminhar para o Sul, com sua Legião em seu encalce. Foram mortos no lado errado da Muralha. A magia perdera o efeito. Encaminhavam-se para os campos cheios de flores. Os Outros estavam saindo do Norte.

~~x~~x~~x~~x

Ninguém esperava o que estava por vir. O Norte mal sentiu o ataque.

Quando a noite caiu e as pessoas se recolheram, a Legião de Outros apareceu. A tempestade de neve começou assim que atingiram a primeira vila. O prostíbulo subterrâneo — antes tão amado pelos Corvos — agora estava congelado. As prostitutas nem sentiram o frio; em um momento estavam trabalhando e, no outro, congelaram com seus clientes ainda dentro delas.

Não havia uma alma que pudesse se salvar. Não havia um guerreiro. O frio que os que voltaram da morte traziam era intenso demais para que pudessem sobreviver. Estariam se juntando à Legião em breve.

Avançaram, incansáveis. Em apenas duas horas, eles percorriam o que os homens levavam dois dias para percorrer. Winterfell não estava longe. Eles sentiam o cheiro das pessoas. Sentiam o cheiro da vida. Do fogo.

Antes do amanhecer chegar, atacaram as muralhas. Tudo estava queimado. O cheiro do fogo ainda podia ser sentido por eles. Os Outros odiavam o fogo.

Os olhos azuis procuraram suas vítimas com ardor. Milhares dos Caminhantes Brancos vasculharam as ruínas do que, um dia, fora o lar do Rei do Norte. O lar de muitos reis. Encontraram trezentas pessoas apenas. Mendigos, exilados, bandidos. Nenhum deles tinha fogo. Nenhum deles sobreviveu. Nenhum deles permaneceu morto.

O cheiro do símbolo do Senhor da Luz ainda impregnava cada rocha que não havia sido destruída. Sobre seu lobo gigante, o Outro olhou o que, um dia, chamara de casa. As árvores-coração o fizeram abrir um sorriso vazio. Nevou. Todos os milhares de Caminhantes abriram suas bocas no que poderia ser considerado um sorriso.

E a maior tempestade que o Norte já vira começou.

~~x~~x~~x~~x

Sentada no Trono de Ferro, Margaery Tyrell riu sozinha. Tommem ainda dormia, angelical como sempre. Todos ainda dormiam. Menos ela. Margaery não tinha vontade e não queria Leite de Papoula. Queria fazer o que estava fazendo. Queria sentar no Trono de Ferro. No trono que há muito não pertencia a uma mulher. Era desconfortável e duro, mas ela gostava. Gostava da sensação de poder que sentia estando ali. Sorriu, pensando no que Cersei faria se a visse naquele momento. No trono de seu precioso filho. Sabia que a Lannister a odiava profundamente e o sentimento era recíproco. Cersei estava velha. O Trono de Ferro pertencia a uma pessoa jovem e bonita. Encantadora e inteligente. Como ela.

Calafrios. Olhou ao redor, confusa. Os dias vinham ficando cada vez mais frios, porém nada como aquilo. Começou a tremer compulsivamente, em fim percebendo o quão fino era seu vestido de veludo. Levantou-se num pulo, tendo um pedaço do tecido arrancado. Nem o percebeu. Correu até a janela, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos se arregalaram, sua boca formou um círculo perfeito e ela reprimiu um grito surpreso.

Estava nevando em Porto Real.

Correu para longe do Trono, pensando que aquilo só poderia ser a vingança dos Sete por ela ter se sentado onde não devia. Correu ao seu quarto, colocando todos os agasalhos que conseguia encontrar. Não sabia abotoar os casacos, muito menos como colocar mais de um vestido, porém o fez. Olhou irritada para sua aia, perguntando-se o motivo de ela não ter se levantado para ajudá-la ainda. O grito não pôde ser reprimido desta vez. A aia estava congelada em sua cama.

Margaery percorreu os corredores sozinha, assustada. Ouviu os primeiros gritos cortarem a noite e sentiu algumas lágrimas congelarem em seu rosto. Tentou conter os soluços, mas não conseguiu. Não quando viu o ser mitológico cujas histórias ouvira de sua ama. O ser do Norte, que jamais viria ao sul da Muralha. O Caminhante Branco. O Outro.

Ela tentou correr, porém não conseguiu. Ninguém conseguiria. Estava paralisada. Os olhos de gelo a prenderam. Ela não conseguiu fugir. Nem mesmo pensou nisso. Apenas observou, vidrada, enquanto sua morte se aproximava.

~~x~~x~~x~~x

O ataque a Porto Real era o real objetivo do Comandante Branco. Montado em seu lobo gigante, foi ele quem liderou o ataque. O dia jamais surgiu na cidade sempre tão iluminada. A Legião de Caminhantes Brancos trouxe o inverno mais longo e tenebroso que todos aqueles nascidos no Verão já haviam visto.

Não lutou. Não precisava. Nenhum dos moradores possuía Vidro de Dragão e a maioria era pobre demais para conseguir manter uma fogueira acesa. E nenhum deles estava preparado para algo como aquilo.

Ele nunca estivera na cidade. Fantasma também não. Ainda assim, caminharam até o grande e famoso Trono de Ferro. Aquele pelo qual, em outra vida, seu irmão lutara. Aquele que abrigara os assassinos de suas irmãs e do pequeno irmão mais novo, que morrera em casa. O Trono em que Robert Baratheon se sentara. Robert Baratheon, o homem que, indiretamente, matara seu pai.

O Trono de Ferro tirara todos aqueles que amara em outra vida. Arya, Sansa, Bran, Ned, Robb, Rickon. Pelo que sabia, todos haviam morrido graças àquele que ocupava o Trono maldito.

Com o sorriso vazio de antes, ele se aproximou. Fantasma o seguiu como uma sombra. Aos poucos, sua Legião começou a aparecer. Quando o Outro e seu lobo chegaram onde desejavam, milhares de Caminhantes Brancos os encaravam. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Aos poucos, todos os corpos mortos começaram a se curvar.

Jon Snow, com Fantasma aos seus pés, se sentou no Trono de Ferro.


End file.
